Arms
by ImAGleekxxx
Summary: Kurt Hummel is sad he wants to end it all. Blaine Anderson is the new music teacher. Can he help kurt without falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Arms

By: ImaGleekxxx

**Hey, this is a story that I have been working really hard on and been hoping to publish on here. And here it is. Kurt Hummel is a sad boy, over worked by the bullies, wanting to end it all. End his talent end his friendships and relationship to his only family member he has, his father. Blaine Anderson is the new Music Teacher at McKinley High School, since Mr. Shue has gone to bigger and better things. Can Mr. Anderson help Kurt, without falling in love?**

Chapter One

Pain. All that was felt. Pain; lots of pain. It could all be gone with one shot to the head, one slit of the wrist, or one tight rope constricting one's breathing. That's all.; that's it. But I stay, here with all the pain, hurt, and suffering.

"Kurt, go to bed. You have school tomorrow; its your first day as a senior." My dad yelled through the door. I sighed getting up from my corner of my room, putting the razor back into the small box from under my bed.

"Alright dad, good night." I said back, wanting him to leave the outside of my door.

"Night kiddo." He said lastly, leaving my door, heading back up to the first floor. I got into my warm bed, laying my head down looking at my wall of musicals. I smiled sadly, knowing I may not make it to my first day on Broadway.

"Kurt, lets go!" My father yelled. I opened my heavy eyes. The sun was blaring through my curtains whining for me to get up. I pushed back my covers, angrily, heading towards the bathroom. Walking into a hot shower, my dad knocked on my door. "Kurt you have thirty minutes to get ready." He sighed.

"Alright, I know, I know, been going to the school for three years now dad. Nothing has changed." I called through the door. He slapped the door at my smart-ass response leaving me to my uncleanly shower. I ran the loofa down my arm over my new cuts, hissing as the soap caused them to burn. I sighed washing them off quickly, but causing more pain as the steaming hot water did the same thing. I grunted sticking my head under the water, washing the shampoo. Another bang scared Kurt, as he jumped, almost slipping out of the shower.

"What could you be doing in there? You wash your hair and body and you get the hell out! You're going to be late!" He yelled again.

"Alright, I'm coming." I yelled turning off the water wrapping a towel around my boney hips. I grabbed another one drying my upper half. I opened the door to my dad looking at me in a questioning expression. "See, I'm out." I spun around walking to my wardrobe. My dad shook his head, heading back up stairs.

"You better hurry."

I parked my car in senior parking at the back of the building. Stepping out of my car, I saw students walking with zombie like looks towards the school. I sighed rolling my eyes, not wanting to even experiences this moment, that every student dreams off; I rather dream of my funeral.

"Kurt!" someone yelled across the parking lot. I turned around seeing the one and only Rachel Berry, running in her ugly blue and red plaid dress. "Hey, how was your summer? I missed you." She said cheerfully in my face. I stepped back, shaking my head.

"Okay, short." I sighed looking away from her. She smiled grabbing my arm, dragging me inside the building.

"We are going to rule this school this year! Can you believe we are seniors! I cant. I'm still in shock." Rachel rambled. I hummed, pretending to pay attention. "You're going to be in Glee his year right?"

"Of course, why stop now?" I sighed. Rachel beamed with excitement.

After entering the building Rachel had ran off to find Finn, in wants to whao him back her boyfriend. I on the other hand, walked straight to the choir room. I wanted visit Mr. Shue, to let him know I wanted to sing first today after school. Rachel does it every year; I think it's my turn. Turning down the music hall, I saw Dave and his crew. I stepped back. Dave smirked walking towards me. I stayed close to the wall, knowing I was going to connect with it somehow.

"Hey gay? How are you? Ready for our last year of beatings, we have to make it good?" He laughed. His friends joined in. His beefy hand connected with my shoulder as I hit the lockers with a loud boom, causing all the students in the hallway to stop and look at me, who was now on the floor. They all laughed when my face, constricted into a painful expression.

"Hey! Get away from him! Wanna spend your first day at school in detention hall?" Someone yelled. The boys scattered. I groaned, getting up slowly. "Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked. I turned towards the voice, connecting with a young looking man. I sighed. His hair was gelled back, shaping his face well. The red button down shirt flattered his complexion well. His black dress pants fit him perfectly. I smiled sadly.

"I'm fine." Picked up my bag walking around him.

"I'm the new music teacher, Mr. Anderson." He said proudly. I stopped, turned around, and gaped at what he said.

"New music teacher? What happened to Mr, Shue?" I yelled. He stepped back a bit, thrown off at my outburst.

"Umm, well he got his big brake on Broadway, so he called me in to cover his absences." Mr. Anderson said. I was shocked. He really left; like he's now in New York City, away from this hell.

"Well, I 'm Kurt Hummel. I am part of the Glee club, that I'm guessing you will be running?" I asked hoping Coach Sylvester didn't get rid of.

"Yes, I have heard a lot of good things about you. Mr. Shue did say you were one of the more talented kids in the club." Mr. Anderson smirked.

"Really, well that was nice of him. I was wondering if I could sing first today after school. Its usually Rachel Berry, but I wanted to start off the year with a new start." I smiled. Mr. Anderson smiled, nodding.

"Of course. I will see you later." Mr. Anderson smiled heading into his classroom. Oh, maybe this year wont be so bad.

** Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arms

Chapter two

** I wanted to let you know- that I forgot to tell you last chapter- that this story is based off the song Arms By Christina Perri. If you have never heard the song please go on my Tumblr- .com- its linked on there somewhere. Enjoy lovies!**

After school, I ended up at Glee with the only bouncing Jew next to me. She was outraged about Mr. Shue leaving us for better things. Yes, I was mad, but he has a life too, I would have left if I could get out of Ohio.

"I cant believe this! Now we have someone that doesn't know our ranges or our abilities." She whined. Mr. Anderson sat on the piano looking down at his black loafers.

"Hey Rachel, ever think to give the man a chance? Or better yet listen to him because this is what we got! It's our last year here; lets knock down the other groups and go to the top. Sound good?" I yelled across the room; everyone clapping after my statement. I looked over at Mr. Anderson as he smiled and winked my way. Rachel nodded taking her seat back next to me.

"Okay, well, Rachel, I understand your disappointment, but I am really good at what I do, I have a degree in Theater which means nothing by the way, but if you add education it still means nothing." He laughed shaking his head. The class laughed, as I did I. "Anyway, I am hoping to take you guys a long way as we work together I also want to get to know everyone of you and your ranges as Rachel said so I can try and give you each a solo to your liking." Everyone cheered, Rachel of course pouted. "Here you can call me Mr. Anderson or Blaine. I want you all to be comfortable here and let any feelings out." Blaine smiled. I couldn't believe he was letting us call him by his first name. He was so laid back, not a worry on his mind- wait until sectionals. "So anyway, the first one to sing will be Kurt." He smiled. Rachel stood up.

"Blaine! I always sing first!" She gasped.

"Can I please?" I asked, this might be my last. I push that thought back into my head. She nods, sadly. I get out of my seat, walking to the front of everyone. Blaine taking my seat since there was none. I closed my eyes putting my hands on my thighs and opened my mouth when Brad started playing.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses

Sink me in the river, at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well

Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

I ended the song, opening my eyes to everyone with tears on their eyes. I smiled sadly saying thank you quietly. Everyone clapped loudly some whoops from the back. Blaine got up looking at me sadly.

"Kurt that was amazing, you have an amazing voice." He smiled giving my seat back. I nodded sitting down, waiting for the next person to sing.

Glee ended at four thirty. Everyone left after Blaine said have a good night. I slowly got my stuff together. Blaine watched me, leaning against the piano.

"May I ask you what made you think of that song to sing?" He asked. I turned towards him, slipping my bag onto my shoulder.

"I like the song." I shrugged. Blaine looked down. I waited for him to say something, but nothing as I walked towards the door pushing my sleeves up stupidly.

"Kurt." He said quietly. I turned towards him again. He walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you need anything, please let me know." Blaine whispered. I nodded, sadness clouding my eyes as I bit my lip trying not to let my guard down. He nodded looking down at my arm, his face changed from concerned to fear within seconds. I looked down seeing some of my cuts were showing. "Kurt" he said again. I pulled my arm away pushing down my sleeve.

"Its nothing, don't worry.'" I said trying to make a run for it.

"Get back here!" he yelled grabbing my bag, pulling me against the piano. He stepped in front trapping me. I looked down. "What is that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing really, please. I need to get home. I have to cook dinner for my dad and do homework. Please Blaine." I begged. Tears fell onto my cheeks. His eyes raked over me, judging my every move. He stepped aside letting me go. "Thank you." I smiled.

"I will be talking to you tomorrow, Kurt. Have a good night, save home." He said sadly, looking over me once more turning back to his papers on the piano. I sighed walking out of the music room, running to my car.

"Kurt are you eating?" My dad called out. I was in my room looking for cover up for my arm.

"Dad, I cook it for you not me. I ate." I called down. I heard him grunt as I threw all my skin products and make around my vanity. I grabbed the pale looking bottle smiling. Placing it on my desk as I got up to pick out my clothes for the morning.

I walked towards first period until I heard my name being called by Dave. I closed my eyes as I kept moving, just a bit faster.

"Gay boy!" He laughed. I tried to run, but he caught me on the back of my jacket, dragging me to the wall. "You don't run away from me." He yelled as my back hit the lockers hard. I hissed as I whimpered to myself. His fist hit my stomach first then my chest, face, and the rest of my body. I hit the floor like a bag of bricks as he gives me one more kick. "You deserves it gay boy!" He laughed walking away. Dave turned the corner when I classroom door swung open.

"Kurt?" I heard my name. Oh no. I opened my eyes seeing Blaine over me. I closed them, turning away from him.

"I'm fine, trying to crawl away. He put his hands on my legs stopping me.

"Please don't move. I need to get you help." He said trying to lift me. I wiggled my body away from him.

"Please no I'm fine, I just want to go to first period please." I cried trying to get away.

"No Kurt, your hurt and bleeding please let me help you." Blaine begged. I couldn't move anymore, so he lifted me running me to the nurse. "Amy!" Blaine yelled as he busted threw the door. My eyes felt heavy; tunnel vision came to mind. I could barley understand the voices around me.

"Blaine, please stay." I whispered. He grabbed my hand as the nurse ran to call 911.

"I am. I'll be here." I looked at him after everything went black.

I woke up with a jump kick. I looked around the hospital as I saw a sleeping Blaine. I smiled. I tried to step out of my bed but wires kept me back. I whined tugging at them I screamed in pain. Blaine jumped awake running to my bed.

"Kurt stop moving, stay still. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, I want to leave, let me out. I have to be home for my dad. Let me out!" I yelled.

"Kurt, please." He begged tugging me down. "Its okay to be fine, your dad is down stairs getting lunch." I sighed throwing my head back, tears running down my face. I couldn't do this anymore. The pain was too much.

"I wanna go home." I whispered.

"You will soon just a couple of more tests." I sighed. "Please tell me who did this to you." Blaine whispered. I shook my head.

"It will do nothing." I grunted.

"I will make sure something happens." I shook my head. "Then tell me why?"

"I'm gay." I choked out. His face was shocked. I could see the puzzle pieces being out together in his head.

"That's why." He whispered. I nodded. "No I meant he marks on your arm. Are you not- accepting of yourself?" He asked. I almost laughed.

"This happened because I am accepting of myself." I smiled sadly.

"Kurt, I'm gay too." He smiled. I was kinda shocked.

"Congratz, you can pass off as gay." I said. He laughed.

"Yea, well start talking about clothes or musicals and I'll be seen as a gay." He laughed. I smiled.

"What about you classes and glee?" I asked as I noticed that he was here with me instead of school.

"You asked me to stay." Blaine smiled. I smiled too.

"Thank you."

**Hey please comment and read… Hope you add me on tumblr!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took a little long, but its here and I hope you enjoy.**

**Arms**

**Chapter 3**

My dad wouldn't leave me alone, all day. I was ready to just walk out the door; too bad I'm stuck in bed until Monday. I laid on my back, watching every musical in my collection. I was stuck, and I am complaining.

The first day wasn't so bad. My father cooked me burnt meals and brought me all the Vouge I could ever want. It was pretty good; until Rachel Berry knocked on my door.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Her cheerful face, made my stomach turn upside down.

"Hey love, how's school without me?" He smiled sadly, not wanting to ever go back.

"Bad, there's no one to fight me for the solos. I think everyone has given up except you." Rachel sat on the edge of my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea because you always get them anyway." I grunted. Rachel shook her head.

"Hey you sang the first day of school, you won that." Rachel pointed out. I sighed,

"Yea, because I talked to Blaine before school." Rachel sighed.

"Well, anyway, how are you feeling?" Rachel placed her hand on my arm.

"Okay, better then yesterday." I shrugged covering my arm with the blanket. Rachel nodded.

"Okay good, so we all miss you all in Glee, thank God its Friday. So your back on Monday right?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, I'll be back Monday."

"I think Blaine misses you the most." Rachel winked. I blushed.

"What does that mean?" I was confused, deeply confused.

"Well, he's been asking me about you and some of the other members also. And he's been saying that we have to save the auditions for when you get back so you have a chance. Also, I heard he was at the hospital with you." Rachel squealed the last part.

"Yea, because I asked him to stay with me." Rachel jumped up and down on my bed with excitement.

"See, that proves it! He must like you!" Rachel patted my leg.

"Have you been smoking something really strong! Because I want some." I looked away.

"Are you kidding me? He has too!" I crossed my arms, wincing at the slight brush of the freshly new cut on my wrist.

"Rachel I'm tired. Can I call you tomorrow?" I sighed. Rachel nodded getting off my bed.

"Bye Kurt, see you Monday." Rachel left the room. I pushed back in my bed, turning off the T.V. I turned over placing my arms near my head. I closed my eyes wanting to think about nothing at all.

I walked the halls of McKinley again, but still not safe. I t was close to the end of the day and I didn't have the last two periods. I headed towards the music room, hearing a soft voice, being muffled by a closed door. I looked through the window, seeing Blaine at the piano singing his heart out. I opened the door, smiling. As he trailed off quickly writing on the sheet of music on the piano. He read over it again smiling.

"Hey." I said. Blaine turned around and smiled.

"Kurt! What are- did the doctor let you come to school today? How are you here?" He asked standing, taking a hold of my shoulders leading me to a seat. "Sit, please sit." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, I am allowed to be here. Don't worry." I laughed.

"Good, I'm glad your back. Do you have class?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded. "Good, I wanted to ask you what was on your arm the other day?" He pulled a chair in front of me, sitting down.

"Um, nothing Blaine, really don't worry about it." I pulled my wrist closer to me.

"Please, Kurt, I just want to help. It helps a lot if you talk about it. Really." He said above a whisper. I looked around the room. "Trust me." Blaine put his hand on my hand, lifting it. He slowly turned it over. He pushed my sleeve up; his fingertips made my skin tingle. I shivered slightly, looking down at my badly bruised arm. His face dropped; He looked over the cut skin, some bright red, some purple, and healing. "Kurt." He whispered. A tear rolled down my cheek. I had let my guard down to the one that can hurt me most. "Why?"

"I'm the only guy boy in Ohio who is proud of here they are! I get beaten everyday for who I am. I get up, I put my head high!" I yelled standing up, far too quickly. My head turned, making me dizzy as I fell to the side. Blaine pushed me back up, leading me back to my seat.

"Kurt, I can see your brave. From the first day I met you. I could tell. Yes, you're roughing it alone, but not really alone. You have this Glee Club, you father, me. " I looked up at him, shocked. Maybe Rachel was right. Blaine stood up racing to the piano. He sat down, grazing his fingertips along the keys, creating a soft slow sound.

I've been alone

Surrounded by darkness

And I've seen how heartless the world can be

And I've seen you crying

You felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

to make you see

That Baby you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

and nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It won't matter what it'll come to be,

our love is all we need

to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smilin'

and I feel you so close to me

And you tell me

Baby you're not alone

'Cause you're here with me

and nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It won't matter what it'll come to be,

our love is all we need

to make it through

Well I still have trouble

I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need them

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize

That baby I'm not alone

'Cause you're here with me

and nothing's ever gonna bring us down

'Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It won't matter what it'll come to be,

our love is all we need

to make it through

I smiled hearing him finish the beautiful piece. Blaine smiled walking back over me.

"What did you think?" He whispered.

"It was amazing, you're very talented. Thank you." I smiled.

"I wrote it this weekend for you." Blaine blushed slightly. I smiled.

"Really?" I gasped.

"You're the one who inspired me to write it. You are my inspiration. But if you keep doing this, your just going to hurt yourself and many others if one day it goes wrong. Especially me. I look up to you, you're an amazing student, that I want to help, and to get to know." Blaine whispered grabbing my hand. I blushed, nodding.

"I'll try." Blaine closed his eyes smiling.

"Thank you, Kurt."

**Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its going to be harder for me to put out chapters since I am going back to College to finish my second year! I will try the best I can. If its been too long please send me a message on tumblr – .com - Enjoy**

The halls were empty and sadly, I was alone. I'm starting to realize, skipping French was not a good idea. I may know how to speak it fluently, but I could always learn more right? I hugged my books to my chest, making sure that I listen all around; keep alert. My tongue grazed over my bottom lip when I turned around quickly to no one standing in the corner. I smiled as I walked ahead. Almost there, well until I turned the corner to see Dave and his crew leaning on the lockers, picking at their teeth. My breath, dropped low inside me, refusing to come out. Dave even scared the organs in my body. Dave looked over to me before I could slip away silently. He smirked stepping forward, calling out my name.

"Awe, don't you walk away from me you disgusting fag!" Dave walked towards me, his boys following close behind. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't even move. I shook in my Michael Kors leather boots, my eyes widened as I dropped my books.

"Ouch! Fuck Hummel! Your dead!" Dave yelled as he reached out to grab me, limping because my math textbook landed on his foot. Now I know why they want us to lug those things back and fourth to class, just incase you run into a big boy like Dave! I escaped out of his reach running in the other direction. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, sadly they weren't giving up easy. I turned the corner with ease, until I ran into a rock hard chest, falling back onto my behind. I looked up scared to see if maybe it was another groupie of Dave's, but Finn's confused face came into sight. I sighed in relief, until I felt someone grab me from behind dragging me. Finn stepped forward, grabbing my upper body, tearing me away from the football players.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked as he helped me up. I raced behind him stepping back far enough so I was safe.

"Step out of the way Finn, we are trying to take care of business." Dave sighed making an advance at me. Finn, stepped forward, blocking him.

"Leave him alone." Finn grunted.

"Come on! Your our fucking team mate, you should be joining us to destroy this homo!" Finn pressed his hands onto Dave, pushing him back.

"Yea, well Kurt's a team mate of mine too." Dave grunted pushing against Finn. All three boys charged at Finn, knocking him down running towards me. I took off once again down the music hallway. I ran up to Blaine's door screaming, banging. He has to be here, he's always here. I tapped more, screaming his name. Finn grabbed one of the boys from their back, punching him in his face, knocking him down. Dave pressed me against the door, getting into my face. His breath smelled of spoiled meat loaf from the cafeteria.

"Try and get away now, homo." He raised his fist into the air; I closed my eyes and felt like I was falling back, into nothing.

I landed onto a hard surface. I opened my eyes to see Dave falling in top of me, and Blaine eyes, widen. I felt his body crush mine.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled as he rolled off scrambling to his feet.

"What is going on?" Finn dropped the other buddy of Dave's looking out of breath.

"This would happen! Get out of the way Fag!" Dave stepped on my thigh walking down the hall. I screamed as his fat foot ruined my black jeans and crushed my leg.

"Don't you dare leave Dave! You're coming with me!" Blaine pointed forward towards the office. Dave rolled his eyes, walking forward. "Kurt get into my classroom and wait for me. Finn your coming with me as a witness, you're not in trouble, promise." I nodded crawling into the classroom, shutting the door. I pressed my back against the door pressing my face into my knees, trying to control my breathing.

Thoughts of Dace's face came into mind; I could have sworn that I saw a tint of red in his eyes. My body shook; I felt myself braking down, I can't do this anymore. I stood slowly, walking towards the piano bench holding onto my thigh. I sat down, putting my legs up, leaning back on my palms. I closed my eyes, tears staining my cheeks; I so needed to take care of my skin tonight.

The door swung open. I jumped almost falling off the bench.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked squatting down to my level.

"Yea, thank you for opening that door, you and Finn kinda saved me." I smiled sadly. Blaine put a hand on my leg.

"This needs to stop. He needs to be thrown out or something." I started to laugh.

"This has been going on since I was a freshmen. What's the point now?" I shrugged.

"Because your life is at risk." He grunted. I shook my head.

"Yea, well my life is at risk either way." I muttered to myself.

"Why?" I jumped. He heard that?

"What?" I asked standing up, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What do you mean your at risk either way?" Blaine followed me.

"I- uh- I'm gay." Kurt blushed. Blaine nodded.

"I know, we went over this; I am too." Blaine stopped me, putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Well, if I show any PDA, I'm dead." I covered myself. Blaine smiled.

"You sure you don't mean those marks on your arm?" Blaine asked. I jumped back.

"What-no, of course no- I don't-" I stuttered, losing.

"I think this is deeper then those boys beating you into a pulp." Blaine whispered.

"How, No." I yelled.

"How? Well, I was once like you, until I moved schools." Blaine sighed sitting down in a red chair.

"Really?" I asked quietly. Blaine sighed, nodding.

"I was hurt just like you, but I ran away. You are brave, you stayed, you should stay because you deserve to be here and go to school like a normal student." Blaine smiled. "Your special, you have a kind heart. Don't give up Kurt." I looked up from my lap smiling; he looked so concerned, like he cared. Blaine smiled. "Please." Blaine whispered. I nodded. I walked over to him, bending down to give him a hug.

"Thanks for caring Blaine, you're an amazing friend and teacher." I whispered before leaving the classroom. My heart throbbed in my chest, why couldn't he be a student.

**Thank you hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

** _Sorry it took me so long College is a bitch! I am so happy that I only have two years left! Anyway, its all worth the wait once you read this chapter enjoy!_**

** Blaine sat at his desk working on grading some Music Theory papers, when his office door opened. It was a smiling Kurt, leaning on the doorframe. Blaine smiled softly, tilting his head in confusion. **

** "Hey, what's up?" Blaine asked putting away his papers. Kurt slowly walked in leaning his hip against the desk, playing with Blaine's picture frames that sat on his desk.**

** "Nothing really, was just looking for you." Kurt sighed, rising his shoulders and then, letting them down in a slouch. **

** "Well, you found me, what do you need?" Blaine stood in front of Kurt. Kurt smiled sadly looking down at his shoes. **

** "No, you don't get it. I have been looking for you for awhile Blaine." Kurt said stepping closer to him. Blaine pulled his eyebrows together. **

** "What are you talking-" Kurt pressed a finger on Blaine's parted lips.**

** "I have been looking for someone to save me. Someone to love me like you do. Yea, you may love me as a student, but you are the first person to love me. I may want more, but I know I probably wont get more." Kurt whispered the last part. Blaine was in shocked. Hell yea Blaine loved Kurt; there was no doubt in his mind. That was a true statement, but more? **

** Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. He smiled bringing them up to his chin, feeling Kurt's soft thin fingers. **

** "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." Blaine smiled closing his eyes. Kurt sighed. "You are the most amazing student of mine. You have a beautiful mind, a spectacular voice, and I do love you, more then anything." Blaine opened his eyes to jaw dropped Kurt. "But I'm about six years older then you-"**

** "I don't care, age is nothing, its six years not ten or fifteen. Six, Blaine. I feel safe with you, that I could over come things with you. I need you Blaine." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled dropping Kurt's hands, wrapping his arms around his waist. **

** "Good, because you are everything I want." He said capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss. **

Blaine woke up gasping for air. His eyes were wide, confused, why would he have a dream like that? He looked down, through the thin sheets to see a bump. He sighed, pushing off the sheets and heading into the bathroom for a cold shower.

Blaine entered his office, his brain flashed back to the dream. He shook his head walking over his desk placing his papers and bag onto the table. He sighed sitting down at his desk. He leaned back closing his eyes.

His door flew open, with a out of breathe Kurt, holding onto the door. He closed it, leaning his back against it.

"The football players?" Blaine sighed. Kurt nodded, covering his face with his hands. Blaine sighed getting up walking over to the crying boy. "Oh Kurt, please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something." Kurt shook his head.

"I know there is nothing you can do, but I do wish." Blaine nodded taking Kurt's hands; **bringing them to his chin, feeling Kurt's soft thin fingers.** Blaine shook his head, no. He let go of his hands stepping back. "Thank God I found you." Kurt whispered.

"I'm glad you did." Blaine swallowed. Kurt looked a little confused.

"You okay?" Kurt asked stepping closer to the teacher. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Yea, yea I'm okay." Blaine smiled.

"Can I just hide out here?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"If you don't mind me doing some work?" Blaine smiled walking over to his desk.

"No problem." Kurt said **leaning his lip against Blaine's desk as he played with his picture frames.** Blaine cleared his throat burying his head into paperwork. "So, **music theory**?" Kurt smirked. Blaine pushed back running his hands through his hair.

"Wow."

"What? What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, its nothing."

"Blaine, I tell you everything that bothers me. I promised you things that I could never promise myself. Please trust me, like I trust you." Kurt said breathless. Blaine shivered.

"I had a dream last night. I was with someone that I thought I would never think of that way. And I kind of enjoyed it, but I can't be with him. It's too complicated." Blaine sighed. Kurt laughed.

"See, now that's where I disagree. I believe if you really like someone, or care for them, nothing is complicated, and anything is possible." Kurt giggled. Blaine smiled shaking his head.

"I love the way you think, **you're the most of amazing student of mine, your spectacular, and I-" **Blaine covered his mouth before anything could accidentally fall out.

"And what?" Kurt asked with curious eyes. Blaine stood up walking around the desk, grabbing Kurt's hands again.

"Please, please, please, don't get scared, don't run, and don't leave me." Blaine smiled sadly. Kurt tried to read his face. "**And I love you more then anything**." Blaine whispered. Kurt gasped, his eyes wide. "Don't be scared." Blaine brought Kurt's hands to his lips. "Please." Kurt shook his head.

"Never, **Blaine, you saved me** and still is. I can't thank you enough." Kurt smiled. **Blaine dropped Kurt's hands, wrapping his arms around his waist, capturing Kurt's lips in a heated kiss.** Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprised at how perfect it felt. Kurt smiled wrapping his own arms around Blaine's neck. They both pulled away breathless. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Thank you for not running."

"Thank you for loving me." Blaine laughed.

"How can I not." Kurt smiled.

"What do we do now, its not like we can walk out of here holding hands, with our heads up high." Kurt looked down. Blaine sighed.

"I know, but you could still hold your head up high knowing that you have me always." Blaine smiled.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Kurt giggled. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"We can do this, you said nothing is complicated when you care for someone right?" Kurt pressed his lips back onto Blaine's pulling him closer.

"Yes, I did."


	6. Chapter 6

** _Alright here's another chapter!_**

Kurt walked into McKinley High School with his head up a little higher then yesterday. Finn trailed behind him kinda confused of why he was walking so fast.

"Bro, where you headed? Burt wants me to walk you to your locker and classes, remember ever since you ended up in the hospital?" Finn grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I'm going to meet up with Rachel; she's in my class anyway." Kurt smiled, Finn nodded.

"Okay just let me know if you see Dave, I'll so something about it." Kurt nodded.

"Thank you my protective brother." Kurt smiled waving bye. "Older brother." Finn yelled after him. Kurt turned around walking backwards.

"You wish." Kurt smiled racing down the hall to the music room. Knocking on the door before opening it, Kurt stuck his head in to see a smiling Blaine leaning against the piano.

"Hey." Blaine smiled. Kurt stepped in closing the door.

"Hey." Kurt blushed.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Yea, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get rid of my brother." Kurt sighed standing near Blaine.

"Why." Blaine grabbed Kurt hand rubbing his knuckles with his thumb.

"Ever since I was in the hospital my dad has him babysitting me. But I said I was with Rachel so, it's okay." Kurt sighed. Images of Kurt lying on the floor motionless, bleeding from different areas, Blaine shivered. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand. "It's not going to happen again." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked up at Kurt smiling sadly. "Promise." Kurt lifted their hands pressing a light kiss to Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded.

"I will be on everyone's asses about sending him to jail it they do. I tried last time too. But they would not listen to me. But I swear…" Blaine stopped when he saw Kurt's smirk.

"Really?" Kurt whispered. Blaine looked over at the door before pulling him towards his office. Dragging him in, Blaine closed the door scooping Kurt into his arms.

"Kurt, when I saw you hurt on the ground. At first you looked lifeless. I thought-" Blaine cleared his throat swallowing his tears, "But then you moved and made a noise. I was so glad you moved; but then I realized you were in pain and I- I couldn't stop it." Blaine looked down. Kurt pressed a hand on Blaine's cheek, pulling him up to look in his eyes, before kissing him. Blaine gasped, but soon melted against Kurt. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist; Kurt sighed, pressing his hands on the back of Blaine's head. Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's pulling his lips away from Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Blaine whispered.

"You don't even know how much you have done for me." Blaine gave him a confused look. The bell then suddenly rang.

"Come on, I'll be your pass for class." Blaine winked opening the door as he leg go of Kurt's warmth.

"Alright! Glee, this week we are going to have auditions for solo's." Blaine smiled, jumping onto the piano. Rachel squealed clapping.

"Why bother we all know Rachel is probably going to get it." Santana sighed.

"Not true, I will be having many solo's in the three songs we will showcase. Sound good?" Everyone nodded smiling, happy. Kurt winked at Blaine.

"You're kidding me right?" Rachel sighed.

"Rach, you have to let other people have the spot light, even if it isn't too big." Kurt smiled.

"Kurt's right." Blaine smiled.

"Kurt and I have a song to sing today don't we?" Rachel smiled. Kurt smiled nodding. Kurt jumped out of his seat stepping down in front of everyone. Blaine scooted past them sitting with the other kids.

Forget your troubles

Happy days

C'mon get happy

Are here again

_Kurt smiled holding on to Kurt's hand._

You better chase all your cares away

The skies above are clear again

Shout hallelujah

So let's sing a song

_Blaine smiled at Kurt, he looked happy and relaxed. Something that Blaine doesn't get to see much._

C'mon get happy

Of cheer again

Get ready for the judgement day

Happy days are here again.

The sun is shining

All together

C'mon get happy

Shout it now there's no one

The lord is wait to take you're hand

Who can, doubt it now

Shout hallelujah

So let's tell the world

And just get happy

About it now

We're going to the promise land

Happy days are here again.

We're heading cross the river

Sun you case when

I'll be gone

There'll be no more from now on

From now on…

Happy days

And just get happy

Are here again

You better chase all your cares away

The skies above are clear again

Shout hallelujah

So let's sing a song

And just get happy

Of cheer again

Happy times!

Happy times!

Happy nights!

Happy nights!

Happy days! Are-here-again!

Kurt smiled letting go of Rachel's hand bowing in front of his classmates. Everyone clapped and also stood. Rachel hugged Kurt's middle. Kurt hugged her back. Then the door flew open.

"Hey! Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam- coach wants you at practice." The boys stood. Kurt looked shocked. He jumped at the sight of Dave. "What you looking at Lady." Dave glared.

"Hey, you either leave and shut your mouth or shut your mouth and follow me to Figgin's." Blaine yelled across the music room. Dave rolled his eyes exiting the room without a word with most of the boys of the group. "Okay guys I guess that's it for today since we don't have much of a group." Blaine sighed. Everyone packed up heading out the door.

"Hey Kurt, do you need me to walk you to the car?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head.

"You heard him, he's at practice." Kurt smiled. Rachel nodded.

"I'll text you later, love you." She smiled bouncing out the door with the rest of Glee club. Blaine sighed pulling the music off the piano, walking to his office.

"Blaine?" Kurt called. He turned around looking stressed. Kurt save him a sad look. Blaine melted waving his arms over. Kurt ran over wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, burying himself in Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I rather keep that part of my life away from you. It makes you so upset." Kurt sighed.

"But I rather it not be a different part of your life, just in case something happens. I just don't like the way he addresses you." Blaine sighed. Kurt nodded.

"I know, thank you for what you said." Kurt smiled. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back.

"Always." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's


	7. Chapter 7

** _This has to be my favorite chapter!_**

Kurt sat on his bed looking at his homework just wishing it would just disappear. He heard his phone ringing from somewhere under the layers of papers that were spread across his desk. Kurt stuck his pen behind his ear and started digging. He smiled when he saw the caller I.D being Blaine.

"Hello?" Kurt smiled.

"Hey, what are you up too?" Blaine asked laughing a bit.

"Homework, sadly." Kurt grunted rolling over onto his back.

"On a Friday night?" Blaine was kind of shocked.

"Yea, what else is there to do?" Kurt questioned.

"Sweetie, its Friday, you can do that on Sunday night before school." He laughed.

"This coming out of a teacher, hmm weird." Kurt sighed.

"Yea, well I am kind of a laid back teacher if you haven't realized." Blaine smirked. "Well, anyway, I wanted to know if you would come out to dinner with me. I know this amazing place about an hour away, so no one will see us." Blaine sing-songed. Kurt squealed.

"Yes, I will come out with you! Text me your address and I'll drive there and then you can take over if you want." Kurt sprinted to his closet.

"Okay love see you in a half hour?" Blaine asked.

"About that time, bye." He smiled hanging up the phone as he dug through.

Kurt pulled up to a small house. He parked the car walking up to it slowly, checking the text message to be sure he was in the right spot. He rang the doorbell and stood back. Blaine opened the door with a smile.

"Hey." Blaine took Kurt's hand, pulling him in. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine kissing him soundly. Blaine sighed placing his strong hands onto Kurt's thin hips.

"Alone time." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine hummed in agreement, pulling him closer.

"We should go eat because if we don't I am going to want to keep you here forever and just take care of you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's cheek. Kurt smiled.

"I like the sound of that, but I understand." Kurt smiled pulling away only to take Blaine's hand. Blaine shivered at Kurt's words as he reached for his jacket leading Kurt out to his car. "Since you know where you are going do you want to drive?" Kurt held out his keys.

"Yea sure." Blaine smiled leaning over to kiss Kurt before hopping into the car.

Blaine parked the car and ran around the car to open Kurt's door. Kurt jumped out smiling taking Blaine's hand.

"Wait before he go in." Blaine pulled Kurt flush against his body and kissed him. Kurt hummed as he played with the hairs on the back of Blaine's neck. "This is something I don't know how I go without during the school day." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's forehead. Kurt sighed pressing his mouth to Blaine's shoulder. "Come on, let's get inside." Blaine took Kurt's hand heading him to the host table, asking for a booth for two.

During dinner Blaine and Kurt smiled laughed; they were so comfortable with each other. So different from being confined to the walls of their school. After their waitress filled their orders a peaceful silence washed over them as they reached across the table to hold each other's hands. Kurt smiled pressing his hand under his chin looking around the room at different couples waiting for their food.

"Your so beautiful." Blaine whispered loud enough for Kurt to hear over the light chatter around the room. He stroked Kurt's knuckles.

"Are you sure your not talking about yourself?" Kurt smirked. Blaine smiled shaking his head.

"No, you're absolutely amazing. Your so strong, and brave." Blaine lifted Kurt's hand, holding it with both his hands.

"Blaine, I'm really not that brave. I have my issues." Blaine kissed his palm to his wrist.

"Yes, but I will always help you. I just don't want you to turn to…" Blaine sighed, grazing his lips against the scars.

"I know, and I'm so glad that I have you to go to." Kurt sighed, pressing his hand to Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine?" Someone called. Kurt's face went pale. He closed his eyes waiting for someone to yell something about the police.

"Hey Cooper." Blaine stuttered. Kurt opened his eyes to see a man that slightly looked like Blaine. He was utterly confused.

"Blainey what are you doing all the way out here?" Cooper smiled as he pulled Kurt's boyfriend to his feet to hug him.

"Um, just having dinner with my boyfriend." Blaine smiled, blushing.

"Boyfriend, why haven't I heard about him?" Cooper patted Blaine's back.

"Well, its pretty early in the relationship, I didn't want to jinx anything." Blaine sighed. "Kurt, this is my brother, Cooper this is Kurt, my amazing boyfriend." Blaine laughed running a hand through his hair.

"Nice to meet you! Are you older then Blaine? You look it" Cooper smiled. Kurt tried to hold in a giggle.

"Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I look young." Blaine sighed covering his face with his hand. "And I am older then him, by a year just for your information." Blaine lied. Cooper laughed.

"Alight little brother." Cooper sighed pushing his hands into his pockets. "Did you tell mom and dad?"

"No of course not! You know that they will go crazy! Dad still doesn't believe I'm gay, even though I have been telling him for about twelve years now." Blaine sighed sitting back down taking Kurt's hand into his.

"Well, if this is a serious thing, and I can see it is, you better do it soon. You don't want to tell them the day before the wedding, ya know?" Cooper smiled.

"Got it brother."

"Alight I'll leave you two alone. Nice meeting you! See you at Saturday night dinner." Blaine nodded waving goodbye.

"Oh my God, that scared the hell out of me." Blaine sighed. Kurt smiled.

"Does he live around here or back in Lima?" Kurt asked.

"He lives around here so unless you make it a habit to coming around here, he wont see you again unless you come with me to Saturday night dinner at my folks place." Blaine smiled.

"He's very nice and he seems to accept you. And I guess your parents don't." Kurt sighed squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Cooper and my mother do. My father just cant see passed it." Blaine sighed.

"Yea, my dad accepts me he just doesn't want to see anything you know." Blaine nodded.

"Well, we are both lucky to have people accept us and to have found each other." Blaine smiled leaning over to kiss Kurt's parted lips.

Blaine drove back to his house hopping out of Kurt car, racing around to grab the door for Kurt. He smiled stepping out as he placed his hands on Blaine's chest. Blaine closed the car door, leaning Kurt against the black car. They both laughed. Kurt leaned his head back against the car sighing as he closed his eyes.

"You don't know how happy you make me." Kurt whispered. "I haven't been happy in a long time Blaine. I'm always getting put down for being gay at school and I finally have someone to stand up for me and protect me and like me for who I am. I'm so greatful; I don't know what I did to deserve you and your help, but I am so happy I did." Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine smiling sadly.

"You didn't do anything to deserve love and acceptment; you just were you." Blaine whispered leaning in to kiss Kurt's slightly moist lips. Kurt slightly moaned, causing Blaine's knees to grow weak. He pressed his body flush against Kurt's trying to hold himself up. "Your amazing Kurt- absolutely stunning and kind. And perfect. How are you so perfect?" Blaine said against Kurt's lips. "How do you have me wrapped around your finger with every smile and wink when you're about six years younger then me?" Blaine smiled.

"Mmm, because you like me so much. Don't you think you have me wrapped around your finger too? Come on I'm eighteen." Kurt laughed. Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"You bet I like you, more then you know." Blaine smiled. Kurt checked his phone seeing it was almost twelve.

"I have to go. My dad will kill me if I miss my curfew." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded giving Kurt one more unforgettful kiss.

"I'll see you Monday?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded blowing him a kiss before pulling away from the curb.


	8. Chapter 8

** _Sorry it took so long College is killing me…_**

Monday rolled around and Kurt was just plain old tired. As he held his books against his chest, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He shimmed it out seeing it was a message from Blaine.

Meet me during your lunch period, I miss you

Kurt smiles, as he is about to put his phone away it was smacked out of his hand along with his books. Dave walked past him laughing and headed into the locker room. Kurt ran to get his phone slipping it into the back of his pocket running after Dave.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" Kurt yelled, his voice bouncing off the tiled walls.

"Shouldn't you be sucking the mouth of some other faggot in this school or I know practicing your gay songs with the rest of the gay club?"

"You are the most dim, bothered, small witted boy I have never met! Hit me go ahead and hit me because you can hit me all you want but it wont change who I am nor who you are!" With that Dave grabbed his face kissing his lips. Kurt sat there in terror, horror with what this monster was doing to him. Dave pulled away looking at Kurt with needy eyes. He tried to pull him in again, but Kurt pulled back, pushing his hands down.

"Don't you fucking dare tell anyone about this or I'll kill you!" Dave threatened as he stomped out of the locker room. Kurt covered his mouth as he silently cried, sinking down to the dirty floor, covered in dirt and scuffmarks from the cleats. He pushed his hand into his pocket texting Blaine.

Please, please come to the boys locker room, I need you… K

About ten minutes later, Blaine was telling his sub for the period what to do and told the kids to be good before he started running towards the locker room. The door slammed open as he called Kurt's name. He looked around running down the ales of lockers, until he saw limps curled into a ball on the floor.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered. He moved looking up. Tearstains were painted on his face, tears still rolling down his face. Blaine kneeled down pulling the broken boy.

"Blaine, I want to go home. I don't wanna be alone, please." Kurt hiccupped as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Okay, Okay." Blaine whispered as he lifted the light boy into the air as he walked towards the nurse's office. "Jenna I need to take this boy home; I live near him and his father has no one to watch the shop so, can I?" Blaine asked in a hurry.

"Are you being excused also?"

"Yes, I found a cover, just please." Blaine sighed. Jenna nodded. He walked out seeing Principle Figgins.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson what's wrong?"

"Oh, its just Kurt Hummel needs a ride home and I was offering because I live near him and his father couldn't grab him." Blaine said as Kurt pushed his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"No problem, hope to see two tomorrow." And he shuffles off. Blaine placed Kurt into his passenger seat. Kurt pulled out his phone dialing his father.

"Dad, its me, listen I am having someone take me home I'm not feeling well."

"Are you gonna be okay Carole and I aren't going to be home until late and Finn has a game?"

"I'll be fine really. I'm just going to sleep."

"Okay son call me if you need anything."

"Okay Bye love you."

Blaine sighed following Kurt's directions to his house. They pulled up and Blaine helped him to the house. Heading into the living room, Kurt sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Kurt asked. Blaine sat next to him rubbing his back.

"Only if you want to tell me." Blaine kissed Kurt's hair.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to run out of this house and kill anyone younger then you?" Kurt looked up at Blaine. He turned pale.

"Um, Yea. You might have to talk me out of it, but I know I wouldn't leave you alone, not like this." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Okay well, I was walking down the hall and Dave was messing with me again, but this time I stood up for myself." Kurt looked away. Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Good. I'm proud of you." Blaine ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckes.

"Okay, well I followed him into the locker room and we were yelling at each other and um, I was kind of provoking him to do something, but I was doing to it make a point in the fact that he can beat me but nothing is going to change." Kurt sighed closing his eyes. Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Okay, good." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, he got so mad, but I don't understand what happened. All I know is he grabbed my head, but I didn't feel any pain. But he was holding my head. Babe he kissed me." Kurt whispered the last part. He looked up at Blaine he was pale and wasn't breathing.

"He forcibly kissed you." Blaine was gasping for words. Kurt nodded.

"Don't be mad at me, I pushed him away after the fact I realized what he was doing." Blaine pulled him into his arms soothing him kissing his hair rubbing his back.

"No, no babe it wasn't your fault, Kurt he forcibly kissed you. He… He kissed what's mine. I know that sounds selfish." Kurt shook his head.

"No I would feel the same thing." Kurt sighed.

"There was one more thing, but this is the biggest thing." Blaine turned cold.

"What could be bigger then that?"

"If I told anymore he will and promised to kill me." Kurt whispered. "Please don't tell anyone please, Blaine- I" Blaine kissed all over Kurt's face.

"Kurt I am going to, I-" Blaine stood up.

"No please you said you wouldn't leave, you promised." Blaine sat back down pulling Kurt into his body.

"Okay, I wont leave, but this needs to be told to Figgins they need to get him out of there, its not safe for you to be there anymore. Kurt please understand that." Kurt nodded.

"I will on my own time." Blaine nodded. Just holding Kurt for as long as he could before his parents came home.


	9. Chapter 9

** _Sorry it took so long College is killing me…_**

Kurt sat at the dinner table picking at his food while Finn was shoveling food into his mouth. Burt watched closely.

"Kurt are you okay?" Burt asked. Kurt looked up, dropping his fork against his plate.

"Yea, I'm okay- just school has been killing me." Kurt sighed.

"Yea I can see that you have bags under your eyes, maybe you should take it easy, not over work yourself son." Burt smiled. Kurt nodded.

"Um, dad what would you do if um I was having trouble in school?" Kurt asked. "Like not with grades or anything. I mean, like with someone?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What do you mean someone bothering you?" Burt stood up.

"Um well, kinda its nothing I cant handle I just want to know what would you do?" Kurt lied.

"I would get my ass down there tomorrow and take the principle of yours into the street to beat his ass for not doing anything." Burt yelled.

"Dad, I got it okay, relax you don't have to do that." Kurt said standing up sitting his father down. "You cant stress your heart. Please I'm okay." Kurt assured him.

"Kurt I'm serious you better not be lying here. And don't be worrying about my heart I'm fine." Burt said.

"Relax, I'm fine." Kurt sighed. "I'm going to Rachel's be home later okay?" Burt nodded going back to his dinner as Kurt walked out the front door.

"Burt he lied. Don't get worked up please, please I have been trying to take care of Dave, but he wont let up on Kurt. Maybe we should go down tomorrow, but calmly, just please don't get worked up. Show Kurt you can calmly go down there please?" Finn sighed. Burt nodded.

"Fine, but that punk ass kid is gonna get it from me." Burt sighed going into the living room to watch some football,

Kurt knocked on the door rapidly, crying slightly. The door opened fast when he saw Blaine, as he was pulling his robe closer to his bare chest.

"Kurt, honey- what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I kinda told my father, but kinda didn't- I don't know." Kurt rung his hands looking at the stoop.

"Kurt come here. Come in." Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm gently, closing the door behind him. "Now what's going on are you hurt?" Blaine pressed his hands on Kurt's arm holding him steady.

"No I'm fine. I told my dad I was having problems with someone in school and he kind of exploded and I didn't want him to have another heart attack and I just told him I can handle it. I lied he told me not to lie, but I did." Kurt covered his face with his hands, before heading into Blaine's chest. Blaine's heart broke.

"Love it will be okay, listen to me we will figure this out he isn't going to hurt you anymore. I don't care if I have to walk you to every class or have a security guard follow you around the building. I promise we will figure this out." Blaine gently kissed Kurt's forehead. "Please calm down, please don't cry anymore." Blaine pulled Kurt close.

"I cant help it. I was so close to tell him why I am looking half dead recently and I failed and now I have to deal with this alone." Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"You will not be a lone. You have me. You can come see me whenever you need me. Like tonight." Blaine smiled. Kurt nodded pulling him closer.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed.

"Its okay baby I would do anything for you." Blaine pulled Kurt's face out of his chest. He leaned in capturing his lips in a kiss. Kurt whimpered as he moved closer to Blaine.

"I missed you." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"You don't even know how much I missed you." Blaine smiled. Kurt sighed happily as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I came over so late and didn't warn you, but I really wasn't thinking. I didn't even like pay attention when I was driving, my mind just lead me to you." Kurt giggled.

"Mmm well I really like the way your mind thinks. Funny thing is that I was gonna call you to see how you were doing, is that weird?" Blaine laughed. Kurt shook his head.

"No not at all. I think its kinda cute." Kurt smiled.

"Good." Blaine kissed Kurt again running his hands down Kurt's back tugging him flush against his body.

"I wish we could get more alone time." Kurt sighed.

"Me too love, me too."

"Can you please send Kurt Hummel down to the office?" A teacher walked into his Spanish class. Mr. Shue looked at Kurt motioning to the door. Kurt gathered his things before running to the office. He barged in looking around for something he would notice, until he saw his dad in Figgin's office. His heart started racing, but walked into the office. His father was in the corner with his arms crossed as he stared down whatever was sitting in front of the desk. Kurt walked more into the room to see Dave and his father sitting there. A harsh glare fell onto Kurt. Kurt lost his breath as he pressed his back against the wall.

"So Mr. Hummel can you tell us why your father is down here telling us you are having a problem with Dave?" Kurt looked at his father. Burt was shocked he could see the fear in his boys eyes.

"Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I- um." Kurt started to breath heavey before looking back at Dave. The glare became more deadly now. That's when Kurt took off out of the office and down the hall.

"Did you see what he just did! He scared the shit out of my son, just by looking at him! What the hell did you do kid I want to know!" Burt yelled Turning the corner Kurt collided with something hard. He whined landing on the floor.

"Oh Kurt- you were running you seem out of breath why are you- what's going on- Kurt?" Blaine rambled picking up his boyfriend off the floor. "Kurt talk to me your scaring me."

"My dad is here- Dave and his dad are in the room with him- I got scared I ran- I cant go back please just hide me- Mr. Anderson I cant I – Blaine." Kurt whispered his name. Kurt started to feel dizzy he started to sway. Blaine caught him before he could fall to the floor. "Blaine I cant-"

"Kurt shh, don't worry. I have you." Blaine ran his hand threw Kurt's hair. He picked him up carrying him to the office. He bumped open the door with his hip. "I think this is yours." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt." Burt rushed over taking his kid into his arms.

"Dave has been hurting Kurt, throwing him into lockers calling him names I have been trying to do something about it, but-" Blaine looked over at Figgin's. Burt followed his gaze.

"You did stop this? What? You see my kid getting hurt and you- You stand there like an idiot? You have a problem with my son being gay?" Burt almost dropped Kurt. Blaine gently tugged Kurt out of the angry fathers arms, holding him closer to his chest.

"Mr. Hummel please I- really didn't think it was that bad."

"That bad, so when you heard the word faggot get thrown at my son you thought nothing of it? Not a thing- at all?" Burt leaned on the desk.

"Sir I just it didn't seem like he was getting hurt."

"Dad please your heart." Kurt whispered. Blaine sighed tugging Kurt closer so he wouldn't move to fast.

"Son I'm okay- you – you little! What did you say to my son? I saw the fear the kid was latterly shaking."

"Mr. Hummel, let Kurt tell you."

"He um-"

"Come on Kurt tell him" Blaine whispered.

"You told him?" Burt asked.

"I needed to tell someone I was just trying to look at for you dad."

"I understand that what did he say?" Burt grunted.

"Don't Hummel, remember?" Dave spat.

"You shut the hell up and let him speak!" Blaine yelled. Burt nodded.

"I like him."

"He threatened to kill me." Kurt whispered looking at the ground.

"What- I'm gonna!" Kurt jumped out of Blaine's arms pushing his father back.

"Dad." Kurt cried. He fell against his chest.

"You, are out of this school!" Figgins yelled.

"Finally one thing you did right!" Burt smiled. Kurt sighed falling to his dad's chest. Blaine smiled watching Kurt kind of relax.

"You- Butt lover! Your fucking dead, don't you ever come near me again or you will be sorry!" Dave yelled. Blaine cornered him.

"Try it and you will be in the nearest jail cell that I can find available in the matter of seconds. You wont know what hit you." Blaine move away watching him and his father escape from the office. "How do you feel now Kurt?" Blaine asked placing a hand on Kurt's back.

"Lighter," Kurt smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

** _College really sucks guys!_**

"I can't believe he said that to you! If nobody were there I would have jumped him and his dad. I swear Kurt, I don't know what held be back, but- I can't even speak I'm so wound up." Blaine paced the music room while Kurt sat on the piano.

"Blaine its okay. I'm fine everything is okay. My dad is kinda mad that the kid just got expelled. Something else should have happened."

"He's right Kurt! God I wish I can go back in time and just punch him once, just once." Blaine grunted.

"Blaine, come here." Kurt motioned him to come to him. Blaine sighed walking in-between Kurt's legs, placing his hands on each side of Kurt, pushing against the piano. "I want you to calm down. I am fine. Last night my dad and I had a talk though. He wants me to go to Dalton; I told him no." Blaine was shocked.

"Kurt no, go! Go, go go! You have to be safe. Please, I went to Dalton. I was safe and happy." Kurt looked confused.

"What about glee, what about my friends! What about you I don't want to be without you." Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's cheeks.

"You will always have glee, they have glee at that school and your friends will be your friends no matter the distance, and me, well, I will always be with you. I am not going to let you go, I love you so much. You have no idea baby. I just want you to be safe." Blaine choked.

"Blaine I am not leaving. I cant just pack up." Kurt sighed. Blaine sighed.

"Your so stubborn Kurt." Blaine laughed, leaning up to kiss Kurt on the lips.

"I'm not your Rose, Jack." Kurt teased.

"You jump I jump right?" Blaine smiled.

"Right,"

Kurt sat next to his father grabbing his hand.

"Dad, I am not going to Dalton. Please, I don't want to go." Kurt sighed leaning his head on his fathers shoulder.

"I want you to be safe." Burt placed his head on his sons.

"I have my friends to keep me safe and Mr. Anderson always has my back." Kurt sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise dad, love you."

Kurt was falling asleep in glee sighing as Rachel was putting him to sleep with another boring Broadway number. Blaine was watching his boyfriend from the piano as his head was bobbing up and down as his eyes shut and opened. He laughed a little.

"Kurt really?" Rachel sighed.

"What? Oh Rachel it was amazing!" Kurt smiled, leaning his head on his hand closing his eyes once again. Everyone laughed.

"Alright I think that's it guess, Rachel Kurt's right it was amazing! Have a great weekend guys!" Kurt stayed where he is.

"Kurt I'll see you at home." Finn yelled before leaving the room. Kurt waved his hand with his eyes still closed. Blaine laughed walking up to where Kurt was placing his hands on Kurt's knees.

"Baby, you cant sleep here." Blaine whispered in his ear kissing his cheekbone.

"But Blaine I don't want to go home." Blaine laughed.

"How about you go home rest for a little while and we can go out on a date." Blaine sing songed.

"Mmm I like the sound of that. I'm paying right?" Kurt smiled.

"Oh no no no, that's not gonna happen."

"Oh come one Blainey, I wanna pay for once." Kurt frowned.

"Okay Ice cream you can pay for ice cream after dinner." Blaine laughed leaning in to kiss Kurt's lips.

"Deal." He whispered against his lips.

Blaine beeped the horn letting him know that he was outside. Kurt ran to the kitchen where Carole was.

"I'm leaving, Mercedes is here. See you later" Kurt waved as he ran to the door.

"Be safe." Carole yelled back. Finn came out of his room looking out the window.

"Where is Kurt going?" Finn asked.

"Dinner with Mercedes." Carole said.

"Mom, that's not Mercedes' car. That's none of our friends car." Carole dropped the spoon.

"Call Burt."

"You don't know how great it feels to be out of that house." Kurt sighed leaning his head back onto the headrest of Blaine's truck.

"Mm, I'm glad you happy." Blaine smiled placing his hand over Kurt's.

"Always, happy with you Honey."

Parking at the restaurant, Kurt jumped out, walking around the car as he took Blaine's hand. Well until, a car pulled up right at the legs. Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way. Blaine looked at the car.

"Are you crazy!" Blaine yelled. The driver got out of the car.

"Oh my God Dad!" Kurt stood in front of Blaine. Blaine paled a bit. "What are you doing with my son?" Burt yelled.

"Dad calm down." Kurt sighed.

"What have you done to my son!" Burt yelled.

"Dad we are together, we have been for about four months." Kurt sighed.

"Why would you lie to me!" Burt grunted.

"Because you would never approve of me dating someone older then me." Kurt yelled back.

"He's your teacher! What do you want him for sex?" Burt grunted. Blaine pressed a hand onto Kurt's shoulder pushing him back.

"Sir, I would never use your son for sex. I want to take care of your son. I want to show your son what love could be and watch over him. I really adore your son. And for one, I'm not his teacher; I am just the sponsor that runs Glee club. There are no grades in glee."

"And for one I haven't gotten a solo so, just wanted to point that out." Kurt added. Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt closer to him, pressing his lips to Kurt's hair. Burt watched them intently. Kurt sighed into Blaine's touch. "Please don't take him away from him, please." Blaine sighed closing his eyes, taking in Kurt's smell. "I don't know what I would do."

"Dad, please, I'm eighteen anyway, you cant stop me. He can only get fired, they wont arrest him." Blaine looked at him confused. "I look up things."

"How much of an age different?"

"Six years sir." Blaine sighed. Burt nodded.

"If you hurt my son, I will be at your door with my shot gun." Burt pointed at Blaine.

"Yes sir. I promise to take care of him."

"Blaine, make sure he is safe and have him home by midnight." Burt smiled slightly. Kurt ran to his dad giving him a hug.

"Thank you dad."

"Oh and you will be at every family Friday dinner. Okay?" Burt asked.

"No problem sir, thank you for inviting me." Blaine nodded.

"See you at home Kurt, be safe." Kurt nodded. Burt pulled away. Blaine almost fainted.

"Oh my God." He leaned against Kurt. Kurt laughed.

"He likes you." Kurt smiled.

"Yea sure." Blaine smiled.

"No he will be asking you to call him Burt on Friday." Kurt winked.

"Mm, well I am glad he is okay with it, or sort of okay with it." Blaine smiled leaning in to kiss Kurt gently. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine kissing him deeper.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you more." Blaine smiled capturing 


	11. Chapter 11

** _Alright another chapter…_**

Kurt ran around the kitchen, trying to make everything perfect for Friday night dinner at the Hudmels household. Carole laughed as she watched him race around the kitchen, checking the turkey, mixing the mash- potatoes, tossing the salad, and heating the vegetables. He whispered to himself what he needed to do. Burt walked into the kitchen, watching his son fuss over dinner.

"Everything okay?" Burt asked leaning on the doorframe. Kurt nodded as he took out the turkey pressing his pointer into it, to make sure it was firm, but soft and tender. "Son slow down you are going to put a hole in the wall if you make one wrong move too fast." Burt laughed. Kurt gave him a glare.

"Whoa, okay I'm out." The doorbell rang. Kurt turned pale.

"Behave!" He yelled to his dad as he went to answer the door.

"Promise." Burt said. He grabbed the knob swinging it open to a handsome man, with gelled back hair and a polo shirt, and black pants that were cuffed at the ankles. "Hey, son, how are you?" Burt put his hand out.

"Well, sir, and yourself?" Blaine asked as he stepped in. Burt smiled.

"Burt, and I'm doing well." Blaine was shocked. He followed Burt into the house as they crossed the living room. "Kurt, Blaine is here." Burt called as they walked into the kitchen. Blaine looked over Burt's shoulder and show Kurt slicing the turkey. Blaine was surprised to see Kurt getting dinner ready. Burt and Carole left the kitchen to set up the dinning room. Kurt smiled as he filled up the platter with turkey. He put down the knife and fork walking over to Blaine. He smiled taking Kurt's hand. "You cooked all of this?" Blaine asked,

"With Carole's help of course." Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled wipping the little bit of flour on his right cheek.

"You are so adorable." Blaine laughed. Kurt blushed. Leaning in to kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed him quickly. Kurt sighed talking towards the basement stairs. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"To make sure I look okay, if you found flour on my face, I have to have something else on me crusted somewhere." Kurt smiled. Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt disappeared into his room. Blaine walked into the T.V room to see Burt and Finn, eyes glued to the T.V. Blaine looked at the T.V to see the Buckeyes playing.

"Oh you guys are Buckeyes fans! Me too." Blaine smiled. Burt waved him over to sit with them on the on the couch.

"Any Buckeye fan is welcomed in my house." Burt said, looking back at the T.V. Finn looked over to see his Glee teacher sitting on his couch. He jumped up. "What are you doing Finn?"

"Mr. Anderson, what, I-" Finn was confused,

"Finn, I'm here for dinner. Um you have to keep this a secret in your family, but um, I am dating your brother." Blaine smiled. Finn jumped up again yelling.

"You raped my brother what the hell what are you doing here get the hell out!" Finn turned red. Kurt came rushing in the room. Blaine was pale, and Burt was trying to control Finn.

"What the hell is going on and what am I hearing about what Blaine DIDN'T do to me! How could you jump to conclusions like that Finn?" Kurt yelled. Blaine stood up grabbing Kurt by the waist trying to back him away from Finn.

"Kurt relax, you know people aren't going to realize our relationship as a good one at first you have to give it some time." Blaine tried to explain.

"So Blaine isn't raping you?" Finn asked. Kurt grunted.

"No, why would he be eating dinner with us! Think about it Finn, Dad would have killed him already!" Kurt yelled.

"Alright I think Kurt needs to relax, take him outside for a minute." Blaine grabbed his waist trying to pull him out of the T.V room.

"I cant believe you would think that Finn, not even give him a God damn chance!" Blaine gave up stepping in front of Kurt, bending down, and pushing Kurt's upper body over his shoulder as he lifted him out of the room. He kicked and screamed.

"What the hell is the Glee Club going to think Kurt!" Finn yelled.

"Nothing because you are going to keep your big meat eating T-Rex mouth shut!" Kurt yelled as they disappeared outside. "Put me down!" Kurt yelled as Blaine gently placed him on his feet.

"Kurt chill, come on," Blaine grabbed his shoulders. He tried to push him away, but Blaine placed their foreheads close. "Look at me." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him; tear filled eyes, daring to drop out. "Its okay." Blaine whispered. "He didn't mean it and you know it; just relax please." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back. Kurt sighed, closing his eyes; he pulled away from Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect." Kurt cried. Blaine pressed his hands further into Kurt's back.

"Everything is perfect sweetie, I'm here spending my Friday night to get to know your family, I'm with you, and your dad approves of us." Blaine smiled. "And I love you," He kissed Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded and pulled away.

"Yea, I know, but he's my brother. I need his approval too. I don't want him to think you hurt me in any way." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded.

"I know baby." They stepped inside as Finn was cornered.

"Finn can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him confused. Finn nodded as he walked into the T.V room, closing the door. Finn walked to the other side of the room as Blaine stood by the door.

"Okay lets get this straight, I do not rape or harm to your brother in anyway. I swear. I am in a real relationship with him and love him very much. And he wants your approval like your Dad's. And he's alright with it." Finn turned around.

"Why my him?" Finn asked. Blaine smiled.

"Because your brother is an amazing, smart, beautiful, kind, funny, enjoyable person." Blaine said without hesitation.

"Cant get men your own age?" Finn asked rudely.

"I can get men my own age. I just found Kurt first." Blaine answered.

"Alright, do what you want. But if you ever hurt him, I don't care if you're my teacher." Blaine nodded.

"And I would let you beat the crap out of me because really whatever it is, I deserve it for hurting him. And I promise you I wont." Blaine said. Finn nodded shaking his hand.

"Lets eat."

capturing 


	12. Chapter 12

** _Alright another chapter…_**

The next day at school, Kurt ran into the music room shutting the door. Blaine jumped from the piano looking at the door. He was confused they didn't plan anything today. Kurt pressed his back against the door closing his eyes for a second.

"Was someone chasing you?" Blaine got up walking up to Kurt looking out the small window. Kurt finally breathed.

"Jus the Hockey players, but Finn stopped them, I just kept running." Kurt put his books on the shelf leaning down to catch his breathe.

"I cant wait for you to be out of this school so I don't have to worry about any idiots hurting you." Blaine grunted as he walked away from the door.

"I'm fine and there will always be idiots Blaine." Kurt smirked.

"Yea I know, but it's a given that idiots roam around these halls." Blaine said sitting back down at the piano. "But I love the visit." Blaine winked.

"Well, you were the first one I thought of to come to." Kurt blushed. Blaine looked at him dreamily waving for the younger boy to join him. Kurt sat next to him, leaning against his teachers arm.

"I'm glad I am the first one you come too. You are the first one I want to go to with my problem, the first one on my brain when I am having a bad day, because I know you will always make it so much better with just a simple smile." Blaine said getting close to Kurt. The younger boy just smiled capturing Blaine's lips. Mr. Anderson smiled pressing a hand to Kurt's cheek. Blaine pulled away smiling, brushing his lips to Kurt's. "I love you."

"And I love you." Kurt smiled. Blaine sighed pulling away from Kurt.

"So how many more days until you graduate?" Blaine asked.

'Well, it's a week until Christmas, so about 177 days." Kurt said seriously. Blaine laughed.

"Have you been applying to schools like a good boy?" Blaine asked. This was the question that Blaine was mostly afraid of.

"Um yea, Ohio State, Penn State, NYU…" Kurt said.

"New York! That would be perfect for you." Blaine said while his heart cracked.

"I know, but I don't think I'll go If I get in." Kurt shrugged. Blaine tilted his head.

"Why not?" Blaine asked running a finger across Kurt's knuckles.

"Because I want you more the New York." Kurt sighed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I want what's best for you, and education, as I am a teacher, is the best thing for you and I don't want to stand in the way." Blaine said raising Kurt's hand to kiss it lightly.

"But, you don't understand. I wont be able to function without you there. It will be so different so scary, and I will miss you terribly that I would probably fail out." Kurt said. Blaine looked down. "I love you and I am not going anywhere without you Blaine Anderson, you cant kick me out that quickly." Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed lightly.

"But baby, I want what's best for you and I want you to become this amazing Broadway star or this famous fashion designer. I want you to be happy," Blaine said.

"And I will only be happy with you near me." Kurt finished. Blaine sighed losing in the end.

"Promise me one thing. If you get in we talk about it again and maybe we can figure something out." Blaine eyed Kurt. Kurt nodded pressing his forehead to Blaine's shoulder.

"You still can't make me go without you." He said.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Christmas was coming quick and Kurt was missing Blaine already. Kurt sat in his living room as Carole was preparing Christmas Eve dinner. His dad sat next to him watching him stair out the window. There was a light snowfall; the sky was a light grey. Kurt sat in a red sweater and his father in green. Finn was in a dark blue polo and joined then breaking the silence.

"So, when is the family coming over?" Finn asked putting down a bowl of chips.

"Any minute." Burt said standing up heading into the kitchen.

"Miss Blaine?" Finn asked. Kurt smiled sadly.

"Obvious huh?" Kurt said turning away from the window.

"Kinda, but don't worry, you'll see him soon, and you know his family wants to see him too." Finn smiled. Kurt nodded.

"Yea, I guess, but he hasn't texted me all day, kinda weird. Not even Merry Christmas Eve I love you." Kurt sighed. Finn nodded.

"He will." With that the doorbell ran and Finn went to get it when he noticed it was his Uncle. Kurt nodded. Yea, his family is important to him right?

Family rushed in from the cold. They hugged and kissed and went on how they haven't seen each other in ages. Kurt felt slightly sad, and not in for the Christmas spirit. He just wanted to go up stairs and cuddle in his bed. Kurt sighed as he put a foot on the first step as he walked to the basement Burt saw him disappear, shaking his head. Kurt turned off the light in his room and fell on to the bed in a big heap. He crawled under the sheet pulling it put to his chin and closed his eyes. He rolled on his side facing the wall. He heard the door slightly creak up stairs. He knew his father was going to try and get him to come mingle, but there was going to be no socializing by Kurt. He wanted to sleep. Soft footsteps came down the stairs walking into his room. He felt the bed dip a little from someone's weight.

"I'm really not in the mood dad, I want to sleep, please I don't feel good." Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"Dad? What are you talking about?" A familiar voice said. Kurt opened on eye and turned over to see Blaine smiling leaning more into his sheet covered body. Kurt sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too." Blaine leaned in capturing Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed pulling him closer.

"You dad sent me down here when I couldn't find you up stairs. I got worried. And you dad invited me." Blaine said against Kurt's lips. Kurt sighed kissing Blaine's lips more. They haven't seen each other for at least a week.

"Mm, well I'm glad your hear I was having withdrawal problems." Kurt said pulling away from Blaine. He smiled his eyes shined bright,

"Now lets go upstairs introduce me to your family and we will enjoy Christmas together." Blaine said kissing his forehead.

"What about your family Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked down. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hand.

"Um, I don't see my family anymore. They uh- they don't want anything to do with me, ever since I came out to them." Blaine puckered his lips looking down at his legs. Kurt's face paled. He grabbed onto Blaine shoulder pulling him into a big hug.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I love you." Kurt said cutely into Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled.

"And I love you. And its okay you had to know at some point in this relationship." Kurt nodded.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too honey."


	13. Chapter 13

** _Sorry its short college is almost over thank god!_**

Kurt stood next to his aunt and uncle taking about where he was deciding to go for college. He held some champagne in his right hand smiling and laughing.

"Yes, I an going to be studying theater and fashion." Kurt smiled. His aunt rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you honey, I heard your boyfriend is here, where is he?" She asked looking around the other people crowding the house. Kurt turned around looking for Blaine's gelled head. Kurt smiled when he saw him talking to Burt.

"Hold on one second." Kurt walked over touching Blaine's shoulder. He turned slightly. "My aunt wants to meet you. Can I borrow him dad?" Kurt asked, placing his other hand on Blaine's back.

"Yea, we will talk later." Blaine nodded grabbing Kurt's hand.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kurt asked as he pulled him towards his aunt.

"Nothing baby, just some sports." Blaine shrugged. Kurt nodded.

"Aunt Mary this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt smiled. Blaine put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine smiled.

"Same, I'm glad to meet someone who makes my nephew so happy," Kurt blushed placing his hot cheek on Blaine's shoulder.

"He does the same for me." Blaine smiled.

"So honey how old are you, you seem older then Kurt."

"I'm Twenty-" Kurt pinched him causing Blaine to lie.

"Twenty, that's not bad, your only two years older." His aunt smiled. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yea, not bad." Kurt smiled. Blaine just nodded.

"Oh your grandmother needs me; I'll see you later, nice meeting you Blaine."

"Same." She walked away and Blaine took Kurt's hand. He pulled him in front, pushing him up the stairs.

"Ouch Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked after entering the guest bedroom.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine asked.

"Well, my aunt is kind of a tattle tail. I didn't want her opening her mouth to the wrong person and us getting in trouble. And anyway just my father needs to know." Kurt shrugged. Blaine sighed.

"I don't want to lie anymore. You are eighteen you are old enough to date me." Blaine grabbed him by his shoulders. Kurt nodded.

"Yes, but its illegal to date someone in the school you work in." Kurt sighed pressing his forehead against Blaine's chest. "I just don't want to lose you," Kurt whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere love." Blaine smiled pressing a kiss into his hair.

"I just want to graduate and then you can stand on your balcony and yell it to the world." Kurt smiled. Blaine hummed.

"I will tell them all how much I love you and how amazing you are." Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's temple.

"Mmm well, just six months." Kurt smiled.

"Ugh that seems such a long time." Blaine kissed lower down Kurt's cheek.

"Its okay, it will be quick." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded.

"Did you know that you are so beautiful." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled pushing Blaine back a little.

"Honey, my whole family is down stairs." Kurt smiled. Blaine whined pulling away.

"Alright alright, lets get back."

"I love you."

"I love you way more."


End file.
